The Rooftop
by Hart1
Summary: Hart helps Skittery over his painful past during an astronomical event.


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rooftop  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The stars were so bright. Hard to believe that they were even there, considering that no one knew anything about them. Just bright lights in the sky. Hart lay on her back with her arms folded beneath her head. Sometimes that bunkroom got so stuffy... It was cool up on the roof, strange for the middle of summer. Hart was about to drop off to sleep when she heard the door to the roof open. She jerked up, and was surprised to register Skittery standing in the door.   
"What are you doing up here?" He scowled at her.  
"I might ask you the same thing. Wouldya chill out? Nobody's gonna bite you. You don't have to make that face. I'm just tryin' to get some shut eye."  
"Oh." The sneer slipped off Skittery's face as he came closer. "Well, I was doin' the same thing. That mattress is infected. I swear, it's impossible to sleep around here."  
"Yeah... So, Skit, why are you always in a bad mood? There's gotta be a reason..."  
Skittery said nothing. He just shrugged and scratched his shoulder blade.   
"Oh, I get it. You gotta act tough so that no one knows that you got feelings."  
"Yeah, I guess that's it..." A small grin appeared on his face.  
"See? Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"  
"Nah. Hey, Hart? Umm, what would a girl like you, not you, just a girl like you, want in a guy? Cuz, I mean, it comes so easy to the guys. Like Jack and Mush are always gettin' the girls, but me... I just don't know what they want."  
"Well, if it ain't a night of miracles. First a smile, now a question about girls... Well, I dunno. I likes all different kinds of guys. Don' change who you are. I'm sure there's a girl somewhere who'd like you just for the guy you are."  
Skittery looked at Hart, with disbelief on his face. "Yeah, right. You want a smoke? I'm needin' one bad."  
Hart took the cigarette and took a long drag on it. The nicotine must've made her sleepy, 'cause she yawned with all of the smoke billowing out. "Oh, that's gross lookin'."  
Skittery laughed, "Yeah, well everythin's gross lookin' at 3 in the mornin'. We'd better go inside. 'S startin' to rain."  
"You go ahead. I'se got me a makeshift tent to keep it off. But don' be a stranger. See ya when the bell rings."  
"Right..."  
  
  
  
It didn't rain for long, but the cover Hart had put up shielded the sun from her eyes. When she finally woke up, it was to the sound of the other newsies heading off to get their papes. She cursed and ran down to the girls' bunkroom. Hart grabbed her hat and money, splashed some water on her face, and ran out the door past a surprised Kloppman.  
"Hey, Hart."  
Hart skidded to a halt and spun around.  
Skittery threw his almost-gone cig to the ground. He had been standing just outside of the door, but now he motioned that they should get going. "I didn't see you come out, so I thought I'd -- hey, why's your face all wet?"  
Hastily, Hart wiped off her face with her sleeve. "I just woke up late. So you say you thought? Congrats."  
"Don't be like that. I'se in a good mood. As I was sayin', I thought I'd wait a bit , in case you were just late or somethin'."  
"Oh. Thanks. Well, sorry, I... snapped atcha."  
"'S'okay."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Hey, you, Skittery!" Jack yelled when he saw him. "Where ya been? We almost left witoutcha."  
"He was just waitin' for his goilfriend. Hah hah." Crutchy laughed at his own joke. Actually, everyone laughed at his joke.  
"Wouldja gimme a break? I forgot somethin', and I had to go back an' get it."  
"What? Your 'Hart'?" sneered Race.  
"No, my money, what is kinda important."  
Hart and Skittery ran up the ramp to the window where Mr. Knockman was waiting good-naturedly. "What'll it be, kids?"  
Hart winked at Knockman. "You know me, Knockman. Gimme what I always get."  
"30 papes! Next."  
"Good mornin' Knockman. Uh, 30 papes."  
"A good morning from you, Skittery? What happened, did you get some action last night?"  
Skittery just rolled his eyes and grabbed his papes.   
"Hey, Skit, wouldja look at this? There's supposed to be a shooting star sometime in the next few days."  
"Mind if I joins ya on the roof to look for it?"  
"Not at all."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later, at Tibby's, Jack, Goose, Race, Mush, and Sock were sitting around rejoicing over the headline.   
Mush hooted and elbowed Race in the side. "Hey, did you guys notice how chummy Skittery and Hart was gettin'?  
"Yeah, kinda like Sock and Goose." Race laughed.  
"Hey," piped the 9-year-old,"I don't like girls. They's gross!"  
He was rewarded with a punch from Sock. "Thanks a lot, you fowlstock. 'Sides, I think they looks cute together."  
Goose rubbed his shoulder and muttered, "I didn't mean you."  
"Hey, shut it, Skit an' Hart just walked in. Hey, look who the cat dragged in!" Jack smiled at the two and pulled up a couple of chairs.  
"Hey guys." Hart grinned. "That headline sure was somethin'. I sold out in an hour."  
"You guys gettin' anythin' to eat?"  
Skittery shook his head. "We'se jsut lookin' for Anita. You seen her?"  
All around the table were shaking heads and blank stares.  
Sock took off her hat and rubbed her forehead. "I ain't seen her since this mornin'. Oh. No -- wait. I didn't see her this mornin'. The last time I saw her was yesterday, near 3 o'clock."  
"You think she's OK?" Race asked.  
"Sure. Sure, I mean, remember that one time she was missing for 4 days, then all a sudden she comes into the bunkroom, all like nothin' ever happened? This is prally the same thing. Anyway," Hart stood up to leave. "I gotta run. See youse guys later."  
The other 6 said goodbye, and started talking again.  
  
  
  
"Hey, is that it?"  
"Where?"  
"Over... No, never mind. False alarm." Hart giggled. She didn't normally do that, but it was late.  
Skittery shook his head. "Wouldja quit doin' that? I've never seen a shooting star."  
"I've only ever seen one. Was 2 days before my parents died."  
"Um, how'd, well, y'know..."  
"They was beat to death on the picket line..." Hart looked down at her hands. "That's why I was so scared about the strike."  
"I'm real sorr-- hey! Is that it, over there?"  
"Oh, yeah! Wow, hey, make a wish! Did you?"  
"Yeah, I wished--"  
"No!" Hart grabbed his hand. "You can't tell me, or--"  
Skittery jerked his had back like she bit him, and on his face was fear.  
"S'matta? No, Skitt,really, what's wrong?"  
Skittery rubbed his jaw and said, "I just... I don' really like bein' touched. I --- when I was a kid, my mother beat on me real bad, so now, whenever someone goes to touch me, I get real nervous. Not guys too much, mostly just girls. I get... scared, kinda..." He looked away.  
Hart said, "Think I could help?"  
"How? You got some kind of miracle medicine?"  
"No... look, put out your hand. Just, c'mon, Skit, just do it." Hart started to move her fingers toward his hand, but Skittery jerked it back. "Well, now I know why they call you Skittery. Listen, I ain't gonna hurt you. You know I wouldn't never hurt you, now c'mon. Calm down."  
Hart lightly touched his hand, then his wrist. After a couple of seconds, she touched his lower arm and felt his muscles tense up.  
"Sorry. It's a reflex."  
He relaxed and Hart touched the back of his elbow, then his upper arm. Then she let her hand drop to her side.  
"You OK? I thought that was enough for a second."  
"Yeah, I just... You think this is stupid. I knew if I told anybody."  
"Hey." Hart's voice suggested something more than just what that one word said. "We all got things that we don' never really forget. 'S just that some things affect us deeper, y'know?"  
"Yeah." Skittery looked down off of the roof. The streetlights burned and flickered as people straggled by, on their way to whatever place they called home. "OK, I'm ready now. I gots to get over this."  
"Well, you think you're ready for me to touch your face?"  
"We'll find out, won' we?"  
Hart hesitantly put her fingers on his forehead. Skittery winced, but immediately relaxed.  
"OK, this here's your forehead. And this's your eyebrow. Cheekbone. That hurts when it's bruised. Here's your nose, "Hart tapped it lightly. "And your, uh, your lips, and chin, and your jaw, and..."  
What happens when two people are so drawn together isn't real clear, but it happened whether or not they understood it, and suddenly Skittery's hands were on her waist.  
"See? You're getting used to... this whole touch... thing..."  
Then they kissed, a soft, sweet kiss that would've made lions cry.  
"That didn't hurt, did it?" Hart whispered.  
Skittery pulled her head to his shoulder and whispered into her hair, "Only that it had to end."  
It started to rain, and they ran to the shelter of the lean-to Hart made.  
"Um, you could sleep up here. If you want. I mean, if you got all wet, that'd be no good..."  
Skittery nodded. "Sounds good to me. But, no um... well, you know."  
"Yeah. We'll leave that to the ones who want to spend the night in the Red Light District."  
Then they were asleep, two young hearts under a rainy sky.  
Hart woke up to see Skittery looking up at the cover. "Hi, Skit."  
Skittery looked over and smiled. "Hey. Good dreams?"  
"No, I never dream. How long you been awake?"  
Skittery shrugged. "Half hour, maybe."  
"You shoulda woke me up!" Hart started to sit up. "Sides, we'd better get goin' if -- AAHHH!!!"  
Mr. Kloppman was standing on the roof, just outside of the rain cover.  
"Oh, geez. We late?"  
Skittery jumped up and said, "Listen, Kloppman, we didn't do nothin'. Honest."  
Kloppman waved his hands and muttered, "No you ain't late. Up before everyone, I believe ya. Get up, Skittery, when you get up, you have to get up. SELL THE PAPES!" The old man chuckled as he tottered away down the steps.  
"Jacky-boy's right." Skittery shook his head. "He's completely mad."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Unlike the day before, Hart and Skittery got to the gate at the same time as the other newsies. Still, Hart felt like some of the guys were still looking at her strangely. She shook off the feeling and set off into the street to make her daily dime.  
Eventually, she sold her last pape, and was walking to the fruit stand on the corner. A man had given her 50 cents for singing a song, so her pockets were a bit heavier than usual. Four bits heavier, actually. After buying a peach, Hart began to wander back to Greeley Square. Suddenly, someone covered her eyes and mouth from behind.  
"Just kiddin'." Skittery quickly spun her around and walked next to her, his arm around her shoulder.  
"See, I tol' ya!"  
Hart and Skittery spun around at the new voice. They looked back to see Jack, Davey, Kid Blink, Itey and Specs standing there smirking.  
"What are you talking about?" Hart took a threatening step toward the happy bunch.  
"That you," Blink pointed, "and Skit, are together. Don' even try to deny it. We saw you last night. On the roof."  
"Bull. We would've seen you."  
Jack gestured with his hand. "Not if you was asleep!"  
"Hold it!!!" Hart yelled. "Would you please explain exactly what went on?"  
Kid Blink put his story telling voice on. "Well, y'see. Snipeshooter woke up an' realized that he needed a cig somethin' bad. So he woke up Race, who needed a smoke too, but he had forgot where he hid his cigar. So they woke up Jack, who didn't have any. So they woke up me. I mean, woke me up. Anyways, I had managed to swipe Weasel's pack off the counter whiles he was yellin' at Jack that mornin'."  
"So," interrupted Jack, "we all went up to th' roof, an' lo an' behold, who do we find up there, snug as a bug in me bed, but youse two, asleep. Very cute."  
"Well..." Hart looked at Skittery. "Who'd ya tell?"  
"Besides everybody?" Itey started laughing hysterically.  
"Great. Great, you do trust that we didn't do nothin'?" Skittery looked questioningly at them.  
"Sure," shrugged Specs.  
"I don' think it's the truth." Itey was still laughing. "I'll bet you wouldn't kiss her right now."  
"Got a dollar?"  
Skittery whipped around and glared at Hart. "Are you outta your mind?"  
"Chill out, wouldja? They won't have a dollar."  
"We don't have a dollar."  
"We have two." Davey held out his hat. The change jingled inside it temptingly.   
Hart and Skittery looked at the five boys. Hart took off her hat and held it out. Davey dumped the change in, and stepped back. She shrugged, threw her arms around Skittery's neck and kissed him.  
Who knew how long it would last, but for now, they were happy. And they had a couple extra bucks for it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
THE END  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  



End file.
